Six Years On
by smudgethat
Summary: Six years after Breaking Dawn, the Cullens have moved on from Forks, Bella, Edward and Renesmee still visit Charlie and the La Push Pack. Alice has a vision she does not under stand. first fanfic
1. School

1. School

My first day of high school – for the second time. It was part of being a Cullen, circulating, repeating education again and again; to fit into whatever sunless area we happened to be living in. This time it was Queets.

This was my first time as a Cullen. A breath-taking outsider.

Alice had foreseen some slightly suspicious behaviour from one particular girl. "Easily silenced" she'd said "Easy to confuse and dishearten."

Me, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett climbed out of the Volvo, Alice and Jasper stepped off the Honda superbike Edward had once bought to go alongside my old red motorbike and started towards the main office. As we passed a large group of jocks, Edward went rigid, too still though he was still walking. Half a second later a tall blonde, muscled football player wolf whistled. He aimed his attention at me, Alice and Rosalie, "Hey Baby, drop the Zero get with the Hero!" He shouted, a smug smile spreading across his face when I angled my face towards the sound. "In other words, you better come with me."

The others continued to walk along their direct path. I blinked twice, not out of necessity, but out of pure amazement, ii was new to this life, the idea of anyone but Edward finding me anything other that plain – especially next to Rosalie and Alice – was absurd, even with my white skin and dark hair.

"Bella, turn and walk, ignore the idiots." Edward hushed at me, too quick and too low for anyone other than our family to hear.

The human pace was making me irritated; it would have taken half a second for me to run the 400m from the car to the main office, but to avoid detection I was forced to slow to a quick human walk.

"Everyone stick to their story. Rosalie and Jasper are still the Hale twins, adopted after a car accident killed the rest of your family. Bella – you and I are sisters, year age difference but I was moved up in school. Emmett, you were adopted last year after you ran away from home. Edward you are Esme's nephew, you've been with Carlisle and Esme since you were two after your father died and your mother was deemed unfit to care for you." Alice forced out in less than 2 seconds.

We entered the main office at last. Edward – being the naturally most charming – took the lead.

"Excuse me … Miss Greene?" He spoke in a gentle voice, just louder than a whisper.

"Hello? Oh..." The poor unsuspecting receptionist was greeted by six, pale, painfully beautiful people. "Erm…Can I help you in anyway?" She looked a little embarrassed, and slightly dazed.

"We are the Cullens. We're new here." He began.

"Right. Yes, of course." Edward had completely ruined her train of thought. "Here's the list of everyone's day, and a map just in case you find yourself lost. Oh and if you wouldn't mind having your parents fill these medical forms out for tomorrow." She blurted out.

"Not at all." Edward smiled sweetly. "Thank you very much Miss Greene." He turned swiftly, pulling me along behind him, I could sense the others following behind.

Edward led us towards some unoccupied benches, thought slightly damp, they did the job. While we were all seated, Edward began handing out the documents he'd just received.

Ugh, just my luck, trigonometry first lesson. Though, I was a sophomore now, so I'd already done – and passed – all this work… except for gym, but I was co-ordinated and graceful now so that wouldn't be a problem.

"Bella, don't worry about anything. You won't be alone in any lesson; we won't let you slip up on anything." Alice mentioned with an encouraging smile, only then did I realise I had a little pucker between my eyebrows, creasing my otherwise perfect marble forehead.

"First bell will ring in two seconds." Alice's perfect wind-chime voice practically sang, "Let's go." She smiled again; taking Jaspers hand and walking away with him in her almost dance like manner towards the science rooms.

I stood up, look into Edwards warm, topaz eyes, and let him lift me up into a gentle hug, when he released me; he lifted my chin up and pressed his cool lips softly to mine. "Let's go Mrs. Cullen." He whispered, releasing all but my hand, intertwining our fingers.

The day passed in a blur, most of my lessons with Edward. At lunch we sat much like the rest of my family had done in Forks; the furthest table from everyone, not really seeming to talk to each other.

I saw Edward fractionally shake his head. A sure sign of a silent conversation.

"Hey bro, let the rest of us in on the secret?" Emmett spoke unusually loud, loud enough for the people around us to turn. Apparently I wasn't the only one to notice to transaction.

"It's nothing. Alice wanted to know if I'd heard anything…odd." He sighed.

Everyone else went back to their own little thoughts to pass the hour. I was thinking about taking Renesmee back to Forks to see Charlie and Sue Clearwater later this evening. "Emmett. _Leave it._" Edward growled, shattering my train of thought.

Emmett understood. He turned back to a conversation he was having with Rose – something confusing and car related, too in depth to hold my concentration. "Hey You!" A vaguely familiar voice called from behind me, thinking it was just another trivial human conversation I ignored it. "You're Bella…. Right?" I turned to the sound of my name. And instantly regretted it. It was the jock from this morning; I could feel the rage fill my face, this imbecile was obviously still entertaining ideas involving me and him.

"What?" I demanded - it was hard enough to keep my voice even, let alone to be polite as well.

"You've got gym next?" It wasn't really a question, he already knew the answer. But was it hope I saw in his smile?

"She does." Edward curtly answered for me. "With _**me**_." He added with a slight possessive undertone to his velvet voice.

"Excellent." The jock replied, he turned and walked back to his team of idiots. I tuned out their disgusting conversation.

"You'll be playing football. Mixed teams, they'll put you with Bella though Edward." Alice had checked the future. "_Mark_," she said his name with the disgust I felt." Will bee trying to impress Bella, I think. I keep seeing him trying to tackle Edward." We all laughed at the idea of the fragile little human causing any form of physical discomfit to Edward.

Gym, the one lesson we all loathed. Being strong enough to lift cars above your head, and fast enough to become nearly invisible to the human eye forced us to reign it in and throw games on purpose; Emmett was most aggravated by this part of our life.

So we played football, against Mark, who was supposed to be the captain of the team, the prized player – who got tackled by the new girl. Edward and I had decided that he needed to be taken down a peg or two, and that it would be more fun if I was to do it, just to pour salt into the wound. By the end of the lesson you could see the irritation bubbling on Marks face. "Hard as a rock, I swear to god. You've seen my stomach, I'm bruising already." I'd heard him grumble on his way back to his car.

Me and Edward were still laughing about it on the way back to the Volvo. Alice skipped up besides us. "Nice one Bella." She giggled with us. Jasper was already leaning against the Honda waiting for Alice, she quickly jumped on the back and they sped away, in a cloud of dust. Edward unlocked the Volvo and we climbed in and waited for Rosalie and Emmett to get out of their 6th period lesson.

"Any plans for tonight Bella?"

"I was thinking about taking Reneesme to go see Charlie. It's been so long since we last visited him."

"Hmm, it has been awhile. I suppose that going to see Charlie with involve seeing the pack?"

"Well you know we won't be able to keep Jake away from her," I added with a smile. "He's been quiet good for the past few months while we've been settling in here though." And he had. Jacob had agreed to only come to see my daughter between certain times; he was under rather good control for a volatile werewolf. Edward was silent; I knew he was never really pleased with Jacob for imprinting on Reneesme, not that he had any control over it. Edward understood though, he was pleased that Jacob would be able to take care of her.

"Emmett and Rose are coming over now," Edward laughed breaking the tension, "One of Marks 'friends' thought that Rosalie was giving him the eye." I had to laugh with him, just imagining Rosalie's reaction. If looks could kill, Rosalie would be a mass murderer.

Emmett opened the back door of the Volvo, trying to stifle his laughter, completely losing the battle when he sat down. Rosalie wasn't far behind him, still fuming about her 'Traumatic' experience. Edward laughed, "Good time in English Rosalie?"

"Just shut up and take me home, _**if **_you value the Aston Martin." She turned her head to stare dramatically out the window to end the conversation.


	2. Visions

2. Visions.

Carlisle was home early, enjoying the late night sun with Esme in the garden. Renesmee was being forced to sit in Alice's exceedingly large bathroom, supposedly getting her ready to visit Forks. Edward was playing his piano, working on a new composition to fit our new home. Emmett had almost blown his jeeps engine up the other day when he took it off-road, so he and Rosalie were out in the garage fixing it and re-tuning it. I went upstairs to watch over Alice at work, she enjoyed having Reneesme as a niece; she could really style her up as she was the only person in the house that could change.

"Having fun Alice?" as I entered the room, she looked up with a large smile spreading across her pixie-like face.

"Help, mom?" Renesmee pleaded with fake fear. The scornful look on Alice's face made me laugh.

"It's okay darling, Alice will be done soon. You normally love it when she treats you like her life sized 3D paper doll." I smiled at my beautiful daughter, who was physically 16. I knew too well that soon she would stop ageing physically forever, like the rest of us, frozen in time.

"We are leaving soon right mom?" Renesmee seemed a little too anxious to go see Charlie.

"As soon as Alice thinks you're ready, we'll go." I quickly gave her a peck on the cheek, squeezed her shoulder, and turned to join Edward at his piano.

Hearing the conversation I just had, Edward stopped playing and turned to face the door of the music room to face me. When I reached the doorway, he darted towards me, lifting me up and shaping his body around me.

"I've missed this." He whispered into my hair, holding me closer. Edward cupped his hand under my chin, gently lifting my face so he could stare into my eyes. He lent in to kiss me; then froze.

There was a loud thump upstairs, followed by Renesmee's screams. Everybody had run upstairs and into Alice's king-sized bathroom. Jasper quickly went to kneel by Alice's shaking head, anguish distorting his features while he looked for some way to help her, to save her. Edward had gone to comfort Reneesme, who was cowering in the corner; I was frozen by the scene; too shocked to act. Alice was shaking uncontrollably, she was having a…a fit? Was it even possible for vampires to have fits?

"She's fine Jazz. It's just a really… vivid vision; she'll be fine." Edward reassured Jasper. "I don't understand it though. It's something to do with Maria. Peter & Charlotte are involved. And Aro… It's all just a blur to me."

Some of the anguish had left Jasper's face, thought the mention of Maria ha left anger in it's place, he just settled in and supported Alice's head while she thrashed.

"Nessie, show me what happened, honey." I asked. Renesmee placed her still shaking hand against my cheek.

**"**_**Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Don't you dare even think about changing into your mothers old rags when I'm done." Alice laughed at me.**_

_**"Sorry Alice." I smiled back apologetically. She playfully nudged me in the ribs, and went back to clipping my hair into the confusing style she'd designed specially for me. Abruptly Alice's eyes widened and focussed on something far away in the distance. A vision. That's okay, I thought, it'll be done in a second, I can wait.**_

_**All of a sudden, Alice started shaking, and fell to the ground with a tremendous bang. She was limp. For less than half a second before the shaking started again. Jasper ran through to door then, straight to Alice's side, followed by mom and dad; they were followed closely by Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose, Grandma and Grandpa. They room shook and only then did I realise it was me, and not the room shaking. Dad ran towards me and pulled me into his lap, I sobbed into his chest. Dad started talking to Jasper; I couldn't hear him well enough to understand probably to make sense of the words.**_

"_**Nessie, show me what happened, honey."**_

Renesmee removed her hand from my face. She had calmed down slightly, stopped shaking, but the fear of what had just passed was still plain on her face.

"Alice." Jasper breathed behind me as she stopped moving and opened her eyes. He pulled her weak body into the strong embrace of his arms and held her tight.

"Alice, what did you see? Edward couldn't make sense of it." Carlisle whispered to her. Alice was still plainly weak from the ordeal; though she had gathered enough strength to hug Jasper back.

"I don't know what I saw. It was just a blur of images. I do know that Maria's looking for Peter and Charlotte. I saw Aro, but none of the other Volturi." Alice tried to explain, a crease spoiling her perfect face.

"Momma?" Renesmee asked in a small, scared voice. "Momma I want to go see Grandpa and Jacob now. Please." She touched my throat to show me the extent of her plea.

"Of course honey. We'll be back in an hour or two." I said while lifting Reneesme up, supporting most of her weight to take her down the stairs.

"Bella! Nessie!" Charlie greeted us with a warm, homely smile.

"Hey Dad. Thought we'd come see you while we had some free time. That's okay right?" I didn't really need to ask, Charlie was always ecstatic to see Renesmee, and I knew he missed me enough to be almost as happy that I'd visit. I no longer wore contact lenses around Charlie, he'd accept that strange things had happened to me after I'd given birth to Renesmee; the change in my eye colour was, relatively speaking, unimportant, against Renesmee's extremely accelerated growth; she'd aged from a newborn baby to a 16 year-old in six years.

"Grandpa!" Renesmee jumped out of the car and ran towards Charlie's open arms "How are you, baby? I swear you grow every time I see you…." Charlie trailed off.

"I'm great," She had seemed to recover from her experience this afternoon, but Nessie was the greatest actress in the family of expert liars. "Grandpa… You wouldn't ring Billy and ask him to let Jake know I'm here… would you?" She looked so innocent; nobody could ever deny her anything.

"One step ahead of you kid, Jake's on his way now." Charlie winked, and we walked into the house to wait for Jake.

As we pulled into the new drive of our home in Queets. I heard Edward playing the lullaby he had composed for me when we had first met. When we reached the front door, about to open it; Edward stopped playing, opened the door for us, and pulled us both into his arms.

"Dad, honestly, get off." Renesmee squirmed jokingly. Edward laughed.

"Sorry, honey." Letting her go, but keeping a firm hold on me. "Alice wanted to speak to you though.

Renesmee skipped off towards the loud bass emitting from Alice's room, shaking to east side of the house with the sound.

"So Mr. Cullen, are you going to explain what happened at lunch?" Edward was visibly trying to dodge the question. "I thought we were past all the evasions now." Quoting an almost forgotten night from a murky human memory. He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Remember Alice said that she'd seen some … strange behaviour from one particular girl?" He waited, so I nodded. "Well she'd just seen that at lunch, she would try and confront us. But she wasn't sure when it would be, she was just making sure that we were safe. Which we are, so there's nothing to worry about anyway," His tone ended the conversation. "I've got something for you. I know you don't like me getting you gifts, but it's half mine if that'll make you feel better." He smiled my favourite crooked smile, and towed me off to the garage.

Starring the Ferrari in the mouth. How could Edward do this to me – he knew my absolute avulsion to being bought gifts; and then he goes and buys me a multi-million dollar supercar. "Humour me." He smiled, seeing the scowl on my face. Rosalie and Emmett were trying to hide their laughter behind me. "Come on Bella, Rose even tuned it up for you. She's raised the top speed to 360mph for you." He tried to sweeten the deal.

"What is it?" I asked sceptically

"A Ferrari Testarossa." He beamed. Well, I'd heard of the first part.

"Do I want to know how much it was?"

"Probably not."

"I'll end up being told by someone when I have to stop for gas anyway. So you may as well tell me now." Instantly regretting letting the words leave my mouth.

"Eight Million."

If it were possible – I would have fainted. Which reminded me. "How is Alice now? What happened when me and Nessie left? Did you make any sense of her vision?" I fired the questions out before anyone had even time to catch them.

"Alice is fine. She was a little weak for awhile afterwards, but she soon picked up after she went hunting with Jasper and Esme. We still haven't worked out what her vision meant was coming, I think she's trying to work it out with Jasper and Renesmee now," Edward filled me in, "Do you like your gift then?"

"I suppose it is pretty, and it goes fast. Seeing as half it still yours then I'll accept it; on one condition." I smiled at the cunning of my plan.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "What condition would that be?" towing me out from the garage towards Alice's room.

"Renesmee starts High School."

"Done, Alice had seen her asking if she could now anyway." Renesmee had always been upset that she couldn't start schooling until she had finished growing, she would have attracted too much attention if she'd gone; not that it mattered much, she could have gone to college and mastered in everything by now.

"EDWARD! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME!!?" Alice had run to the top of the staircase and started screaming in mock horror. Edward sighed to one of her internal rants, I tried to feel my face to see what I looked like – as expected, I was frowning, and subconsciously biting my lip.

"Alice… you have 24 hours to create the 'perfect first day outfit' and knowing you, you've already got one that you've been saving." Edward groaned – of course Alice was considering the fashion aspect of Renesmee starting high school.


	3. Renesmee

**3. Renesmee.**

"Alice, I look ridiculous!" Renesmee had been complaining ever since Alice had let her look in any form of reflective surface.

"If you keep saying that, I _might_ do something I'd regret later." Everyone had firm conformation that Alice would never do anything that would even hurt Renesmee's feelings; empty threats were useless on Nessie now, she was so used to them. Alice had dressed her very simply; wearing a plain white v-neck t-shirt, a black denim waistcoat with stone-washed skinny jeans, black heels and a light gold chain, also the locket I got her for her first Christmas – she never took it off. She always looked beautiful, today it was almost painfully so for even us.

"Mom, what if everyone hates me?" Her deep, chocolate eyes widened with worry.

"Honey, when has anybody ever had any negative feelings towards you?" I kissed her forehead and hugged her closer on the backseat of the Volvo. We pulled into the school parking lot, Alice and Jasper already there, leaning against Jaspers bike. Edward turned sideways in his seat to face me, Renesmee and Rosalie in the back, "Let's go." He smiled.

Mark was waiting in the same place as yesterday, "Hey Bella…" He spotted Renesmee and trailed off, "W-who's your friend?" he stammered, ogling my daughter. I tried to fight back a growl, keeping it to a quiet humming sound at the back of my throat. Edward glanced at Jasper, waves of calm crashed over me, forcing me to forget to forget about Mark and his idiot assumptions. Me, Edward and Renesmee carried on making our way to the main office much like yesterday, to get Renesmee's timetables. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett went to their lessons.

Edward had worked his charms on Miss. Greene, and got Renesmee's timetable to line in with everyone else's, she never had a single class on her own. First she was with me in trigonometry.

Renesmee sat next to me at the back of our class, our story was that she was my twin sister, too sick yesterday to come to school. We took our seats as the other students began to filter in. Nessie had begun to stress; she was fiddling with her hair, a habit picked up from Jake. "Ness, calm, baby. You'll be fine." I patted her shoulder, gently prying her hands from her hair. She sighed. Mr. Woodward, our trig teacher, walked in, Renesmee instantly changed her behaviour, from stressing out, to prefect little student. I felt a large, proud smile wash over my face. Even though Nessie had been taught everything by Edward, Carlisle and Jasper, she was going to try her hardest to learn everything she could.

Trigonometry didn't hold much of my attention; I was too busy watching Renesmee, she was working so very hard, oblivious to the fact that every human in the room was watching her, and most were talking about her. There had been a buzz of commotion yesterday when we all arrived, but most people were too frightened to stare or talk to us. Renesmee was equally as beautiful as me, her slight rose pink cheeks, her chocolate-brown eyes and her bronze tinted curls, she looked human, the other students didn't sense the fear that they wouldn't understand when near the rest of us. Innocently, Renesmee lifted her head from the work, and raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss. Cullen?" Mr. Woodward asked.

"Well, sir, I've finished." She sounded kind of irritated, She never had to explain herself at home, Edward would explain for her. She was our spoilt little princess. Mr. Woodward looked a little shocked, scepticism playing heavily with his features; she'd finished the whole hours work in 10 minuets. He walked over to our desk to check the work. After 5 minuets he'd decided that Nessie had got everything correct. "Well done, Renesmee," He quickly glanced at my blank piece of paper, "Perhaps you could help your sister." He added gruffly and walked away.

Nessie looked at me, and then tilted her head to one side, wonder blazing in her chocolate eyes. I quickly wrote down the answers and turned to watch the humans.

At lunch, we sat at the same table as yesterday, Renesmee was nibbling timidly on a cheese sandwich - she still wasn't keen on human food.

"Hey baby," Mark, the relentless jock, was walking towards our table, flanked by to other morons, Robbie and Nathan. Mark was pulling a chair behind him; he stopped behind Renesmee's shoulder, put his chair next to her as best he could, he very bravely wedged himself between one of Emmett's huge arms and Renesmee. Robbie and Nathan stood slightly behind, more wary than Mark. "So, sugar, how about me and you take a little drive?" Edward tensed to one of Marks thoughts, Jasper tensed to the emotions attached.

"I don't think so. I still have a lesson after lunch." Ness replied curtly, never turning to face Mark.

"Well, what have you got?" He wasn't giving up, he reached one hand over to stroke her bare flesh on her arm, and she smoothly dodged his fingers, leaving his hand outstretched and awkward looking. He let it drop to the back of her chair.

"Advanced Chemistry." Renesmee picked her half eaten sandwich back up and nibbled on an untouched corner.

"I'm sure you miss one lesson to spend sometime with me…" Mark trailed off suggestively. Robbie and Nathan had begun to look agitated; the close proximity with us frightened them, especially with Jasper, Edward and Rosalie glaring at Mark with near murderous expressions. I'd been fighting back growls. Marks intentions were so transparent.

"I don't think so Mark. Why don't you go back to your football friends?" It was the first time Renesmee had turned to face him. His face fell slightly, though he didn't look as if he would give up that quickly.

"Ok, Renesmee," He stood up and started lifting his chair, relief washed over Robbie and Nathan. "I'll see you after school." He winked at me, flashed Nessie a smile and strutted back to the table of jocks. Jasper and Rosalie relaxed slightly. Edward was still plainly fighting with himself, trying to convince himself not to rib Mark up for what he was thinking.

"UGH! Bloody idiot." Renesmee whined, her head fell into her hands as the bell went.

Mark had learnt his lesson from yesterday; he tried to give me and Edward a wide berth in the contact sports, Edward was pleased it was football again – he had an excuse to cause partial physical pain to Mark. I didn't pay much attention to the game, in what seemed like minuets the lesson was over anyway and Edward and I were walking, hand in hand, towards the Volvo. Jasper and Alice were sat on the Honda bike, Renesmee was leaning against the left hand side of the shinny Volvo talking to them while they waited. Edward led me to stand next to Ness, she and Alice were organising _another _shopping trip to a boutique Alice found in Olympia.

"That little…he's such a…." Alice grumbled, "Marks coming over to see Renesmee."

Renesmee sighed. Edward unlocked the car and sat Ness in the front seat as Mark rounded the corner and walked straight towards us.

Mark walked and stood near the front of the car, "Renesmee, come with me," Mark shouted smugly at my little Nessie, "I'll make sure you get home nice and safe, sugar." The smile that spread across his face disgusted me, I'd seen a smile like that before, though all I could remember was murky and dark with my old human sense, I could remember clearly the short, dark mans intentions that night.

Like then, Edward stepped forward, and looked so…so like a vampire it frightened even me, I could hear the growl at the back of his throat, fighting to break free.

Marks eyes widen fractionally with shock and fear, a single bead of sweat rolled down the right hand side of his face. He quickly shut his mouth, which had fallen open; turned on his heel and ran back towards his car.

Rosalie and Emmett appeared from their English class. Emmett chuckled as we watched Mark speed off out of the school parking lot.

"I don't think he will be bothering any of us again. Let's go home." Edward said as he climbed into the drivers seat.


	4. Hunting

**4. Hunting.**

I was lounging across the white leather couch, my legs stretched out over Edward's, watching some badly dubbed martial arts film from the seventies that Emmett insisted that I had to see. So far, I'd just been watching the interesting patterns the grainy film made on the TV screen. Jasper was perched on the edge of his black armchair; he was bent forwards, leaning over a Japanese table of Esme's. Pen in hand, he quickly scribbled across a piece of paper. My curiosity spiked, without lifting his head, Jasper answered my unvoiced questions. "It's for Alice; it's out anniversary soon and I wanted to take her back to the diner where we met – but, due to the weather, it would be impossible to go to Philadelphia for the next several months. I thought a drawing of it would tide her over until then." He lifted his head when he was finished speaking to smile politely at me before turning back to his masterpiece.

I slid closer to Edward, so that my body was squashed next to his. He turned the ridiculous film off, and in the same swift movement, turned my chin so he was staring into my eyes, with the thumb of his right hand, he rhythmically under my eyes.

"You look thirsty." He sighed. I hadn't really noticed, but now he mentioned it, the burning it my throat was more intense than usual.

"A little." I breathed, and leaned into his hand so he was holding my head up. I inhaled his honey-lilac-and-sun-flavoured scent, allowing myself to become dizzy with it. Edward kissed me, with such fierce intensity, unyielding desire ran through me. I was only partial aware that Jasper had gotten up and left.

Too soon, Edward pulled away. He chuckled as a pouted slightly. "Let's go hunting." He smiled as he pulled my up. We were running before we passed through the open French windows.

Though the original idea for leaving our home was to hunt, Edward and I continued running north. We ran through the Hoh forest, hand in hand, until we reached a clearing – the same one we played baseball in. Edward changed our path so we were running west then, I was only barely paying attention to where I was running, enough to make sure I didn't smash into any trees. I was enjoying the way the air rushed round me as I moved; I noticed we had left the forests now.

Edward pulled me backwards and I landed on my back on the floor. I took in my surroundings; he had taken us to the meadow, _our meadow_. I smiled, we hadn't been back here since before Renesmee was born, the realization that this was the first time I had been here as a vampire hit me; I looked around for the first time with my 'new' eyes. I watched as the late summer breeze moved each blade of grass, a selection of wild flowers had been knocked as we ran into the clearing – knocking some of their pollen out, I watched the individual pollen float to the ground, the light catching only one side, the dark and light edges looked like two separate spheres, spiralling together.

I turned to look at Edward, lying on the damp grass with his eyes shut – of course he would be able to put this beautiful scene to shame, his face still made me catch my unneeded breath. I rested my chin on his stomach and watched him, he looked totally at peace; I drew little circles across his chest with my left index finger. Edward sighed as he smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. Edward sat up; leaning on his elbows so he could look at me.

"I was just thinking that – the last time we were here, we were just about to tell Charlie we were engaged." He sighed, and smiled, again before lying back down. I thought about that for a second and then went back to drawing patterns across Edwards's chest.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" He always tried to keep his voice casual when he asked me, but I could hear the burning curiosity behind his words.

"You don't really want to know." I smiled. Edward Sighed

"Don't be ridiculous, I _always_ want to know what you're thinking." His frustration was masked by his burning curiosity.

"Well, it occurred to me that I haven't been here since before having Renesmee. This is me first time here as an immortal," I smiled slightly as I remember the beauty I found in dust motes in the air in my first few seconds as a vampire. "Then thought how amazingly more magical this meadow seems now I can _really_ see it." Edward sat up, pulling me with him. I was pulled onto his lap as his strong arms wrapped around me, resting his check on the top of my head.

"I love you." He whispered.

"More than my life," I smiled back. "So are we going hunting…? I'm happy to sit here with you forever but…" I trailed off. Edward kissed the top of my head; releasing me enough for me to stand up. He looked up at me adoringly, smiling his heartbreaking smile, while a mischievous one spread across mine.

"Race ya!" I turned and bolted in the vague direction of where we entered. As I ran, I zeroed in my senses until I found anything edible in the local area. I sensed that I was being followed; fighting my urge to turn and defend myself, knowing that it was just Edward.

I could outrun Edward – just – and I had a head start. A herd of deer changed their path so they were heading north, towards the river. I turned; Edward took advantage of the corner and cut past me. I playfully growled from behind him, and heard his throaty chuckle. Edward slunk down into his hunting crouch, I preferred to hunt from higher ground, and scaled a near-by tree; I swung from branch to branch until I could see the herd. I spotted Edward stalking towards the largest stag, I picked out a dainty doe, it had the prey, I dived onto mine – as I jumped, I heard fabric tear. Overcome as I was with the thirst, I didn't really care that my girly summer sundress – completely impractical for Queets in _any_ season – was now strapless.

I landed on the does back. I heard the rest of the herds' protest to my presence as they ran from me; I sank my sharp, white teeth into the animal's jugular, at the point where the blood flowed fastest. My teeth cut through the skin and fur like a hot knife through butter.

After I had drank the doe dry, I chased down another stag in the herd I'd decided that two deer would satisfy my thirst for the time being. I watched as Edward finished with his third stag, he turned to face me, a single drop of blood on his full bottom lip. He wiped at it with the back of his hand, and then smiled his crooked smile at me.

"Home?" He asked. I simply nodded back and held out my hand for him. We ran back towards Queets under the cover of the trees, hand in hand. A journey that would have taken a human 30 minuets to drive, took us less than two minuets to run.

We were slowly walking through a sea of ferns and wildflowers that made our garden. Renesmee ran past us, towards the garage.

"Going to see Jake. I'll be back later. I'd say 'Don't wait up.' But I have a feeling the phrase would be lost on your two." She laughed as she entered the garage door. We heard her unlock a car, climb in and adjust her seat before the engine revved. Renesmee pulled out in Edwards black Aston Martin Vanquish. Not only was she leally too young to drive, Edward didn't allow anyone to touch _this_ car without his supervision. Rosalie had given up trying to tune it for him – she couldn't work while he hovered around her.

He stayed silent, his eyes widening with dread or fear. If it were possible I think he may have turned green under his pale complexion. Renesmee pulled up in front of us.

"Don't worry dad, both your babies will be fine at La Push." With that she pulled away, following the drive-way out of the grounds of our home. She really had to stop spending so much time with Jacob; she would never have normally been so cocky. Edward was still frozen, I squeezed his hand and he turned his head to look at me. Edward looked so utterly, beautifully pathetic, I couldn't help but laugh. Grudgingly, Edward towed me back into the house; he sluggish continued upstairs towards our room. My Edward pushed open the door, and feel onto the , I climbed next to him, and rolled him over. Anguish distorted his perfect features; this clearly about more than just his ca. Only one thing would disturb him like this – stupid, adolescent mutt. I looked away; Edward didn't need to see my anger.

"Tell me." I very nearly growled.

Edward stayed silent. I looked back towards him, but he'd turned his head to look out of a windowed wall. I grasped his chin, forcing him to look at me.

"Tell. Me." I said, calmer than the first time, but with more force.

"It's…nothing." He whispered, barely audible even to my sensitive ears.

"You're lying to me." I was a little hurt that he would so blatantly lie to me about our daughter. I knew he had lied to me on other, separate occasions, but he had always put effort into his lies then. Now he just treated me as if I were stupid.

"It was just a thought. Didn't know…didn't' realise…" He tried to turn out of my hand. When I didn't release him, he settled for closing his eyes to avoid my gaze. "I didn't expect Renesmee would be so… mature," He nearly spat the innocent word, "for her age."

"Oh." I was relieved – it was just a thought. Jacob would never allow it; he'd given her a promise ring while she was still small. He wouldn't go back on that. Not to mention the fact that if he did, he wouldn't live long enough afterwards for a repeat offence.

Edward needed distracting. I did the only thing I could think of. I released his chin, when he tried to turn his head back to the window I wound my fingers into his hair, pulling his face back to mine. I crushed my lips to his. Edward was reluctant at first; but then he threw himself into the kiss, I could feel the tension behind his lips quickly being replaced by lust.

Edward's hands moved from his sides and began pulling at the ruined remains of my dress. I began to slip out of awareness. It was just me and Edward, moving together perfectly.


End file.
